toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Freelancers
Freelancers is a gothic post-apocalyptic sci-fi aciton-horror tv series based on the comics of the same name. Created by Frank Miller and executive produced by Marilyn Manson, Quentin Tarantino, and Robert Rodriguez, the series aired on the Toonami Channel on May 28 2017. The series received unanimous critical acclaim, holding a 92% certified fresh rating, with many praising the series for its action sequences, storytelling, and acting (mainly from Dane Cook, Robert Pattinson, JK Simmons, and Russell Crowe). They also praised its marketing, as the show, before its premiere on May 28, never showed footage from the show and only showed screen tests of the characters. Before it's premiere, the series was renewed for Season 2, which began filming in July 2017 and is set for a May 2018 release date. CAST (SEASON 1) The Lycans (Vampires): #Robert Pattinson as Draco, The leader of the Lycans who wishes to bring himself and his pack peace to Earth. #Scott Adams as Krink, A Lycan and best friend of Draco. #Garrett Hedlund as Waylon, A Motorcycle-riding Lycan residing in Las Vegas. #Walton Goggins as Meecro, A Lycan who wishes for overpowerment rather than peace. #Ansel Elgort as Q-Bert, A Lycan with expert sniping skills and Draco's brother. #Alexander Dreymon as Eric, A lone Lycan currently working as a gambler in Las Vegas. #Seann William Scott as Rex, A Lycan sniper and Waylon's friend. #Theo James as Creville, A Lycan warrior and Lulrich's second-in-command. #Antony Starr as Ulrich, A Lycan weapons specialist. #Darce Montgomery as Billy, A Lycan strongman and skilled ninja. #JK Simmons as Lord Lulrich, the leader of the Lycans. #Chris Rock as Jackpot, the messenger of the Lycans. Other (Season 1): *Dane Cook as Peter Crisp, a successful Las Vegas billionaire who is secretly a Lycan hunter. *Chris Tucker as Alex Daily, a businessman residing in Las Vegas who allies with the Lycans. *James Storm as Terrence Crawford / Blackadder, A mysterious Lycan hunter working for Crisp who seeks to permanently end the existence of Lycans, no matter how many there are. *Wesley Snipes as Ronald Ridley, A shadow master and former rival of the Lycans. *Chloe Grace Moretz as Tina Murphy, A Las Vegas gambler and love interest of Draco. *Fairuza Balk as Jane Marsh, An unpredictable fortuneteller and old friend of Draco who once had experiences with the Lycans. *Jackie Earle Haley as Curtis Jackson, A Lycan hunter. *Rob Corddry as Collin Brock, Peter's friend who doesn't know about Peter's history with Lycans. *Caitriona Balfe as Diane Walters, Tina's boss who, like most people, is fearful of Lycans. *Kurt Angle as Eddie Burns, A hotel manager and old friend of Draco who allies with the Lycans. *Dustin Hoffman (original) / Russell Crowe (as of February 2018) as Bryce Murphy, The hotel manager of the Red Rock Casino & Hotel and Tina's father who oversees Lycans as phantoms to the world. Despite this, he allies with the Lycans after knowing of Peter Crisps's history with the Lycans. Russell Crowe filmed Hoffman's scenes for Season 1 in January 2018 after Hoffman was removed from the series due to sexual harassment claims against him. The following month, Toonami deleted all episodes that Hoffman was featured in and later re-uploaded the episodes with Crowe's scenes replacing Hoffman's scenes. *Richard Ayoade as Henry Dickinson, an author residing in Las Vegas who's written several books about the Lycans and their history on Earth. Because of this, he is an ally of the Lycans and is an old friend of Krink. CAST (SEASON 2) Returning: *Robert Pattinson as Draco *Chloe Grace Moretz as Tina Murphy, A former gambler at Las Vegas who has now become a Lycan. *Dane Cook as Peter Crisp *Garrett Hedlund as Waylon *Walton Goggins as Meecro *Ansel Elgort as Q-Bert *Alexander Dreymon as Eric *Seann William Scott as Rex *Theo James as Creville *JK Simmons as Lord Lulrich *Chris Rock as Jackpot *Chris Tucker as Alex Daily *James Storm as Terrence Crawford / Blackadder *Wesley Snipes as Ronald Ridley *Fairuza Balk as Jane Marsh *Kurt Angle as Eddie Burns *Russell Crowe as Bryce Murphy. Crowe replaces Dustin Hoffman, who played the character in the first season, after Hoffman got removed due to sexual harassment claims against him. Crowe also filmed Hoffman's scenes that were in the first season in January 2018, and by the following month, Toonami deleted all episodes that Hoffman was featured in and later re-uploaded the episodes with Crowe's scenes replacing Hoffman's scenes. New Lycans (at least 6 new Lycans will be introduced this season): #RJ Cyler as Hector, A Lycan disguised as a podcaster and Q-Bert's friend. #Patrick Fugit as Yzing, A Lycan who once worked as a gambler in Caesar's Palace. #Yuri Lowenthal as Mortimer, A Lycan weapons specialist. #Josh McDermitt as Ping-Pong, A Lycan predicter who once worked as a clown in the Ringling Bros. Circus. #Jimmy O Yang as Rocket, A Lycan martial artist who once worked as an acrobat in the Ringling Bros. Circus. #Justin Theroux as Chancellor Irinstein, The chancellor of the Lycan race and brother of Lulrich.